Reencuentros
by Lyeth
Summary: Vuelven a encontrarse después de casi treinta años y no muchas cosas parecen haber cambiado. Siempre han estado unidos por la gran importancia que Lily tuvo en sus vidas, y esta no es la excepción. Severus/Petunia


Extraña pareja, lo sé, y no estoy muy conforme con el resultado. Regalo de Amigo Invisible para Siriela.

Disclaimer: Personajes de Jotaká, casi todo lo demás mío.

* * *

Creí que nunca volvería a pisar ese lugar y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Es cierto lo que dicen, mejor es nunca decir nunca.

Las cosas no estaban igual a como las recordaba, se notaba el abandono, el paso de los años. Los casi treinta inviernos habían causado estragos tanto en ese parque como en mí. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo lógico es que sea así. Pasaron cosas que cambiaron el mundo mágico, y el de los muggles también, aunque ellos no se hayan enterado. Era hipócrita pensar que algo podría haber permanecido igual.

Caminé sin rumbo, recorriendo lo que hace muchos años había sido uno de mis lugares favoritos: verde, paz, alegría, vida. Todo lo que yo no tenía. Todo lo que ya no podía ver en ninguna parte. El parque se había transformado en un lugar gris, lúgubre, desierto. Quería enfrentarme con mi infancia, sin embargo, nada de eso me resultaba familiar.

Seguí caminando. A pesar de que todo era diferente, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente como caballos desbocados, visualizaba escenas que ni siquiera sabía que estaban en mi memoria. Escuchaba risas, niños jugando y gritando, todo aquello por lo que antes volvía al parque una y otra vez, siendo que, irónicamente, me molestaba bastante.

Entre lo que antes fueron verdes y frondosos arbustos, y ahora no eran más que ramas secas y quebradizas sosteniéndose como por arte de magia, pude ver la silueta de una persona recortada contra el suelo. No estaba en mis planes encontrarme con alguien. Había regresado a ese parque después de tantos años para revivir el pasado, encararlo y aplastarlo, pero, sobre todo, para estar a solas un momento, sin nadie destruyendo la escasa paz interior que sentía. Giré sobre mis talones para marcharme por donde mismo había llegado, pero finalmente decidí que no, que ésta era _mi_ lucha, contra _mis_ recuerdos, y no iba a perderla por culpa de una tercera persona. Volví a dar media vuelta y continué con mi paseo por el parque.

Al pasar cerca del arbusto, procuré que mis ojos no se dirigieran hacia la persona que allí se encontraba. Soledad, nostalgia, eso era lo que me llevaba hasta ahí; no necesitaba distracciones, no me permitiría distracciones.

-¿Snape? –la voz impregnada de repulsión de una mujer a mis espaldas me obligó a voltearme.

-¿Petunia? –pregunté, sorprendido al reconocer a la persona a quien había ignorado olímpicamente tan solo un momento antes.

-¿Puedes decirme cuándo fue que te di la confianza para que me llames por mi nombre, _Snape_? –me preguntó haciendo un especial énfasis al pronunciar mi apellido.

-Estás mal de la cabeza en serio si piensas que voy a llamarte Evans, _Petunia_ –le contesté, utilizando el mismo tono que había empleado ella anteriormente.

-¿Por qué? Hasta donde yo sé, mi apellido es precisamente ése, Evans.

-Tienes razón, lo es. Pero, al menos para mí, Evans es y siempre será Lily, no su asquerosa hermana muggle.

-¿Su asquerosa hermana muggle? ¡¿Su asquerosa hermana muggle?! Asquerosa era Lily, asqueroso eres tú, y asqueroso es el mundo anormal al que _ustedes_ pertenecen.

-Te recuerdo que a ese _asqueroso mundo_, como le llamas tú, fue al que le mandaste una carta rogando pertenecer a él. En cambio, a mí jamás se me ocurriría desear siquiera ser parte de tu 'maravilloso mundo normal'.

Nos miramos fijamente, con odio. Ella profundamente ofendida, y yo profundamente orgulloso de haberla ofendido. Jamás he permitido que un sangre sucia pase por sobre mí, menos iba a permitírselo a una estúpida muggle.

-Y sin embargo estás aquí, de vuelta en el 'maravilloso mundo normal' al que tanto dices odiar –me acusó, dejándome sin saber qué responder: ni siquiera yo sabía con toda certeza por qué estaba ahí.

-Viví aquí los primeros once años de mi vida, natural es que algo de cariño le tenga a este lugar –mentí descaradamente. Odié en su momento y sigo odiando cualquier cosa que se relacione con mi padre, con mi infancia o con mi antigua casa, en fin, con lo que era mi vida antes de Hogwarts. -¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Hasta donde yo sé, te fuiste a vivir a otro lugar hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Acostumbro venir aquí cada cierto tiempo. Me gusta este lugar, o al menos me gustaba antes, cuando no estaba tan muerto y deshabitado. Lily y yo solíamos venir aquí por las tardes a jugar. Eran buenos tiempos, ya sabes, antes de Hogwarts y todo eso –poco a poco, ambos fuimos bajando las defensas. Pasamos a ser simplemente dos viejos vecinos que volvían a encontrarse después de casi treinta años.

-Lo sé. Yo también solía venir aquí por las tardes, a veces las veía jugar –eso era verdad, pero no del todo. No era que _a veces_ las viera jugar, sino más bien iba al parque _sólo_ para verlas jugar.

No tenía sentido que siguiéramos así, incómodos, de pie uno en frente del otro, si estábamos hablando como si fuéramos antiguos conocidos y no eternos enemigos.

Creyendo que ya no quedaba nada por decir, me alejé un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para perder de vista a Petunia, y me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en el grueso tronco de un árbol sin hojas, uno de los pocos que aún quedaban en pie. Con un movimiento de varita hice aparecer una botella de whisky de fuego, y bebí un trago. Necesitaba calentar un poco la garganta y, sobre todo, despejar un poco la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa, Petunia se sentó a mi lado y me arrebató la botella de whisky.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que no hay que contar dinero en frente de los pobres? –me preguntó y, acto seguido, sin esperar respuesta, bebió un largo trago de la botella.

-Está claro que no –le contesté, quitándole la botella y volviendo a beber. Nos quedamos en silencio, con el whisky pasando de mano en mano una y otra vez. Un par de minutos y la botella yacía en el suelo, vacía, y otra botella se escurría entre nuestros dedos, paseaba de boca en boca.

No decíamos nada y no parecía importar, no había mucho que decir. Éramos simplemente dos viejos conocidos compartiendo unas botellas de whisky, ahogando los propios recuerdos en alcohol.

-Cuéntame algún secreto –me dijo Petunia, después de varios tragos en el cuerpo. Yo jamás le habría contestado si no estuviera en igual o peor estado que ella.

-¿Un secreto? ¿Para qué quieres un secreto?

-No lo sé. Tú me cuentas uno, yo te cuento uno… algo así como una especie de trueque.

-Definitivamente no, mis secretos se quedan conmigo –le contesté, creyendo que con eso daba por terminada la discusión, pero nunca se sabe con una mujer borracha.

Sentí su mirada clavada en mí y, por más que me molestaba, no volteé mi rostro. Guardé silencio, ella también lo hizo, y seguimos bebiendo, lo necesitaba, de lo contrario no sé si habría podido resistir estar en un lugar que me traía tantos recuerdos, en un lugar donde podía escuchar la voz de Lily en cada rincón. El alcohol hacía rato que se me había subido a la cabeza y sospecho que Petunia no estaba en mejores condiciones. Formábamos una dupla patética a ojos de cualquiera que nos mirase: un hombre y una mujer, apoyados en un árbol, rodeados de varias botellas vacías y aún bebiendo, completamente borrachos, sin tocarnos, sin mirarnos, sin siquiera hablarnos, _patético_.

-Siempre estuve enamorado de Lily –solté de repente. No sé por qué lo hice, no sé qué pensé cuando se lo dije, precisamente a ella, la hermana de Lily, pero una parte de mí lo necesitaba, exteriorizar lo que durante tantos años nunca había comentado con nadie, el sentimiento que nunca había expresado en voz alta, al que nunca le había puesto nombre.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó claramente confundida por lo que acababa de confesarle.

-Eso. ¿Querías un secreto? Ahí lo tienes. Siempre estuve enamorado de Lily –incluso me pregunto si seguiré estándolo, pero eso sí que no iba a decírselo.

-Nunca odié a Lily. Pero lo que le tenía era envidia, y no de la sana. Ahora que está muerta… no sé, pienso que quizás las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas, pero, ¿sabes?, aunque esté muerta, aunque no haya podido ver crecer a su hijo, sigo envidiándola. En su corta vida tuvo todo lo que yo jamás tendré en la larga mía –y ahí estaba el secreto que me había prometido a cambio del mío. Ahora que lo pienso, Petunia y yo estamos estrechamente unidos por la gran importancia que Lily tuvo y sigue teniendo en nuestras vidas. Yo amándola, ella envidiándola, ambos son sentimientos de gran fuerza y dedicación. Ambos hemos gastado gran parte de nuestro tiempo pensando en ella.

Miré a Petunia por primera vez en muchos minutos, no sorprendido por lo que acababa de confesarme, ya que era algo más que muy creíble, pero sí sorprendido de que haya decidido contarme justo _ese_ secreto. Aunque pensándolo bien, tiene sentido, ambos secretos trataban básicamente de lo mismo, ambos iban dirigidos a la misma persona.

Me devolvió la mirada, o quizás no, no lo sé, tal vez siempre estuvo observándome y ahora recién me daba cuenta; o puede ser que haya dirigido sus ojos hacia mí para ver cuál era mi reacción ante lo que recién me había dicho y no esperaba encontrarse con que yo también lo estaba haciendo. No lo sé, lo importante es que nuestras miradas se encontraron y no recuerdo algo tan intenso en lo que va de mi vida, aunque puede que el alcohol haya tenido un poco de culpa en eso también. Le sostuve la mirada, por supuesto. Por mucho que se hubiera civilizado nuestra relación en las últimas horas, _¿horas ya?_, no había aparecido quien me hiciera bajar la vista o agachar la cabeza en frente de un muggle. Aún tenía un orgullo que cuidar.

Luego de algunos segundos, Petunia volteó su rostro, acabando con el contacto visual. Sentí que me anotaba una pequeña victoria. Sin embargo, yo seguía mirándola, algo tenía que me impedía apartar los ojos de ella. Retorció sus manos, evidentemente nerviosa. Me dio un escalofrío al pensar en todas las veces que años atrás vi ese mismo gesto en las manos de otra persona. "¡Qué idiota!", pensé. Si son hermanas, es natural que tengan cosas en común, aunque hasta ese entonces jamás me había dado cuenta.

Con la curiosidad ya despertada, comencé a notar otros detalles que estaban presentes en ambas y que, a simple vista, le pasarían desapercibidos a cualquiera. La forma de los ojos, algo alargados, y las pestañas casi acariciando las cejas. El ínfimo pero existente desnivel en el puente de la nariz, sobresaliendo un poco y sirviendo de perfecto apoyo para las gafas en el caso de que las hubieran usado. Esa extraña mueca con la boca hacia un lado, que podría llegar a confundirse con una especie de sonrisa pero que en realidad significa molestia, incomodidad o enojo. Detalles que te permiten decir que sí, son hermanas, a pesar de lo distintas que llegan a ser en apariencia.

-¿Te han mencionado alguna vez lo mucho que te pareces a tu hermana? –le cuestioné, con interés en la respuesta, aunque sabiendo que se molestaría con la pregunta. En el fondo, también quería verla irritada.

-¿Lo mucho que me parezco a Lily? –me preguntó sorprendida, extrañada y sí, muy irritada. –Debes estar demente. No nos parecemos en absolutamente nada, por algo siempre le dije a Lily que ella era adoptada.

-No me trates de demente. Sí se parecen, y vaya que lo hacen. Quizás no en físico, pero sí en gestos, maneras, y sobre todo actitudes. Nadie que se fije podría decir que no son hermanas –todo indicaba que ahí estaba el asunto de la cuestión, nadie parecía haberse fijado antes.

-Déjalo ya, no nos parecemos y punto. Que tú te empeñes en recordarla en cada cosa que ves no significa que la similitud realmente exista –me espetó con rabia, y fue inevitable enfurecerme yo también. Era un golpe bajo. Petunia estaba tocando un tema que ni yo mismo me atrevía a tocar, y me asustó lo razonable que sonaba lo que acababa de afirmar. "Son hermanas", me convencí, sin saber si estaba más enojado con ella o conmigo. No es raro que se parezcan.

-Sí existe. La forma de los ojos, el puente de la nariz, los gestos cuando estás nerviosa o irritada, como ahora. No es normal ver tanto de Lily en ti, incluso si me empeño en recordarla, como dices tú –siempre me ha exasperado el tener que dar explicaciones y ésta no era la excepción, sobre todo porque no las creía necesarias. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar parecidos familiares? Yo me parezco a mi padre y ya, no es un tema, pese a lo mucho que siempre lo he odiado.

-¡Deja de compararme con ella! No lo quiero y no lo necesito. Puedo seguir viviendo sin saber en qué me parezco a mi _querida _hermana, muchas gracias –no noté cuándo nos habíamos puesto de pie. Petunia giró sobre sus pies, notablemente molesta, y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí. Comprendí que estaba dando por zanjada la conversación y no iba a permitirlo, no sería ella quien se quedara con la última palabra.

La seguí, furioso, sintiendo como la rabia corría por mi cuerpo, impulsado por no sé qué misteriosa fuerza. "El alcohol", me dije, sabiendo que, en el fondo, no era eso, que se trataba de algo más. Ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros, por lo que tardé varios segundos en darle alcance. La tomé de la muñeca, más bien la _sujeté_ de ella, y la obligué a voltearse, a mirarme a los ojos una vez más. Quería contestarle a lo último que me había dicho, lograr que se tragara sus palabras, que se quedara sin saber qué decir. Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa y, teniendo ya esa opción, no me esforcé en buscar otras. La besé sin pensarlo demasiado. Fuerte, salvaje, lo suficiente como para lograr que ella respondiera. Percibí su respuesta y acto seguido me separé de ella, mirándola con una repulsión que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-Si no te parecieras a tu hermana, jamás habría hecho lo que acabo de hacer –de acuerdo, el que dio el golpe bajo en ese momento fui yo. Quería humillarla, avergonzarla, hacerle entender que la última palabra _siempre_ la tenía yo, y no se me ocurrió una mejor forma de hacerlo. Me marché por donde mismo había llegado, dejándola ahí, de pie, estupefacta, sin nada que decir y con el orgullo profundamente herido. No sabía hasta qué punto decía la verdad y dónde comenzaba todo a ser una mentira. Si no encontrara el parecido entre ellas, jamás la habría besado, es cierto. El tema era: ¿lo había hecho _sólo_ por eso? No quería empezar a darle vueltas al asunto, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

No me di cuenta cuando ya caminaba por la acera de una de las calles cercanas al parque, dejándolo atrás. Parecía como si lo ocurrido las últimas horas nunca hubiera pasado. El recuerdo era difuso, casi irreal, pero estaba ahí y no era fácil de ignorar. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, pero antes, necesitaba una cama, acostarme y dormir un poco. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarme en cualquier minuto.

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde el último encuentro en el parque. Incluso podría decir varios meses, si me apuraban demasiado. No había tenido noticias de ella y tampoco me había empeñado mucho en buscarlas. Mejor que las cosas quedaran así. Mejor hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, y joderme si no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Deambulaba por el centro de la ciudad, sin un destino fijo, sin un interés real en lo que me rodeaba. Un paseo para estirar las piernas, respirar un poco de aire fresco y sentir la brisa vespertina de una típica tarde otoñal. No había ningún otro propósito.

Iba distraído, inmerso en mis pensamientos, en mis cavilaciones, en mi mundo. La gente pasaba a mi lado y era como si no existieran, como si fueran un elemento más del paisaje. Quizás debí haber prestado un poco más de atención a mi alrededor. No vi a una persona y choqué con ella, tambaleándome. Alcancé a recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer al suelo. Miré a la persona que se había interpuesto en mi camino, preparado para insultarla de pies a cabeza, pero me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa al verle el rostro.

-¿Severus? –me preguntó dubitativa, con la voz impregnada de inseguridad y timidez.

-¿Evans? –contesté, igualmente sorprendido, pero llamándola concientemente por el apodo que meses antes le dije que jamás ocuparía con ella.

-¡Vaya! Tú llamándome Evans. Increíble como cambian las cosas –me dijo, medio sonriendo. No había ningún dejo de rencor o de reproche en su voz, muy por el contrario, parecía casi contenta de que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

-Ya ves, el tiempo cambia a las personas –le dije, sin encontrar nada que pudiera tener más sentido.

-Así parece –acordó. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el suceso del parque y se lo agradecí enormemente, no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que discutirlo con ella.

Permanecimos en silencio, sin saber qué decir que no nos llevara de vuelta a aquel día que, al parecer, ninguno tenía muchos deseos de recordar.

-Te invitó a tomar algo –le dije de repente. Estudié su reacción al escuchar la palabra 'tomar' y agregué: -ya sabes, un café, un helado o algo por el estilo.

-De acuerdo –me contestó, bastante más aliviada. Caminamos sin prisa hacia un café cercano. Volvíamos a ser simplemente dos viejos vecinos que volvían a encontrarse después de unos cuantos meses.


End file.
